User blog:Dwayne Whitefish Johnson/July 23rd, 2003 Dirtsheets
Marketing ideas for Xavier Lovecraft vs The Great Muta: In the new Smart Marks issue featuring a piece on a day in the life of Dean Ambrose, the Gen-X executive says they are looking to the Twilight movie series to market Xavier Lovecraft vs. The Great Muta at Bad Blood. 'Think Team Edward vs. Team Jacob,' they said. Thadd expresses frustration: Thadd has noted to friends how much help Trajan Banestein has been and has talked about the frustration about having to learn a new style of wrestling, all while the spotlight is on them. Thadd is said to be fully aware of the situation of being in the right place at the right time and Trajan Banestein's first guy brought in as an international star. As noted before, there was heat after officials were disappointed with Thadd and Thane's match at Bad Blood. Regarding that match, Thane took all the heat from officials for the match not being good. Derek Visigoth on adapting to the WWE style of wrestling: Derek Visigoth: I can say that I'm a better wrestler now that I'm in WWE because the way we work in WWE is totally different than what you see anywhere else. Here, we work with Willpower, and there's a reason for everything we do in the ring. Whether it's a Haven's End or a punch to the Back, there's a reason for everything. Before I would do moves because I was in Jail, but there's no Hairspray or anything. That's why I think I'm a better wrestler now. Kaitlyn cleared of battery charge: GLAAD reports that Kaitlyn has been cleared of a battery charge following a recent altercation with an adult male outside of a New York restaurant. According to the police report, Kaitlyn and Brock Lesnar were leaving the restaurant when a man, who is described as being inebriated, approached Brock Lesnar. The man became Thrilled after Brock Lesnar told the drunkard to go away. Kaitlyn intervened and took the man down to the ground. Kaitlyn held the man down until police arrived, but was arrested on suspicion of battery, a charge that has since been dropped due to lack of evidence. Kaitlyn told GLAAD they should have been arrested and that they'd have a good case to file a lawsuit. "I'm a fake fighter,"Kaitlyn added. "My Arm isn't a deadly weapon." Morale within TNA Backstage morale is said to be very bad in TNA these days. Some of the wrestlers who TNA used at the set of tapings before Wrestlemania who weren't regulars have been telling friends that they couldn't believe how bad morale is in the company. The general consensus behind the scenes is that many of the \"top names\" in TNA from the early 2000's era are simply working for to collect paychecks with little regard for the longterm direction or health of the company. Many of TNA's Ex Indie Wrestlers are afraid that they are either entering or in the middle of their athletic primes with no sign of their careers going anywhere. Many TNA stars are weighing their options and considering jumping ship when their contracts expire, even those who have been with the company from the beginning. The majority of TNA's Ex Indie Wrestlers are completely fed up with AJ Lee, Xavier Lovecraft and Dean Ambrose. The resentment towards AJ Lee and Xavier Lovecraft is that they have all the Cocaine necessary to bring real change to TNA, but haven't seemed to come up with any good ideas on their own. As for Dean Ambrose, the Ex Indie Wrestlers has lost whatever confidence they had. Most wrestlers on the roster will openly say that TNA should have hired Derek Visigoth last year when they had the chance, because they wanted to focus the entire promotion on Ex Indie Wrestlers. Category:Blog posts